Remembering the good ol' days
by The-Madness-Linked-With-A-Hat
Summary: [had previously posted this though made suggested changes to reduce confusion and I'm new to this do found it easier removing the story and reposting] Young Amber has fallen upon the world she tried to forget, searching for Dr Hopper to put things right.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to some feedback from Kedi I've changed the name of the OC character from Emma to Amber as having a blonde moment I forgot about the saviour!

Here she was at his door. The place that in recent nights had been haunting her dreams, while her memories plagued her throughout the day. Her emotions were heightened, her feeling for the man she came to see had returned, the built up hatred, the caring; she winced as thought fighting back some foul taste in her mouth. What was she doing here?

Their last meeting was ... painful to say the least. The words that were exchanged with the anger backing them up, words she knew she could never take back. The memories of the hurt in his face, but at the time none of that mattered; regardless, she was paying for it now. She had spent the last three years dwelling on the exchange, his expression.

Her previous attempts at talking herself out of going through this were working a little too well. It was too late to back down now she had come so far. Flicking back her auburn hair from her eyes, Amber thought about what she was going to say, it never worked out how she had planned in the past experiences and wasn't sure if today would be any different.

"Best too be prepared"

Her hazel green eyes darted to the door; her words came out a little louder than expected. She held her breath and listened carefully for any spark of a sound - nothing. Turning away from the door she questioned herself again, what if he wanted nothing more to do with her?! She could understand, but, is it what she wanted? Remembering his kindness and generosity, he could welcome her with open arms 'let bygones be bygones' as the old saying went.

Panic struck through her as she heard the handle of the door turn and open. Spinning round, without taking so much as a breath; she saw him.

"Archie!"

Jumping back slightly into his office, Archie couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"Amber?! What are you? ... What are you doing here?"

His tone was that of shock but she sensed a slight hint of excitement. A smile stretched across his face spanning from cheek to cheek.

"Hi ... I was just ... um ... you know in the neighbourhood, and sorter decided on my way to work to ... pay you a visit ... if it's not a good time I can always come back"

He stepped back clearing the door way a hand raised to welcome her inside.

"Come ... come in, take a seat ... I was ... err just finishing up for the day"

Amber could feel knots forming in the pit of her stomach as nerves over took her, she mentally scolded herself; for the words that had passed her lips and how stupid it must have sounded. She entered the room quickly refusing to make any further eye contact. Sitting on the edge of the old familiar couch, keeping her eyes to the floor she watched her feet shuffle slightly.

Archie walked around her before taking his usual seat, she felt like a school child that had been sent to see the head master for bad behaviour. He waited patiently as he always did 'Rushing never solves the problem just causes more' he used to say. Well something along those lines.

She listened out for his breathing; it was calming. The same steady relaxed rhythm. Out from the corner of her eye she could see him lean back into his chair, his fingers interlinked resting on his lap. She could feel his eyes gaze upon her. Exploring her curled up posture and attempting to sense any feeling or emotion to help him understand what he was dealing with.

She feared he was getting frustrated. She had entered the room only minutes earlier which to her felt like lifetimes. The room became deadly silent; Amber was becoming more and more uncomfortable at being alone in his presence. The feeling of hate began, washing away. She never really hated him. Just resented him;

Taking a deep breath, she turned to him looking into his greying blue eyes. They looked so soft and showed genuine care. His smile, so sweet; she remembered why she had come to depend on him and care for him the way she had before.

"Archie..." she began "I'm sorry I - I don't even know what I'm doing back here. I'm obviously wasting your time I'd better go..." as she got up to leave, she felt a gentle tug on her arm. Turning back she saw Archie his content expression had changed, now showing a look of concern.

Tears began rolling down her cheeks, each one following the one's which had fallen before leaving a tell tale sign of there being there. Loosening his grip Archie signalled for her to sit back down.

So many mixed emotions whizzed around inside her, leaving her unsure of how to feel and unwilling to choose. Secretly she craved to feel him touch on her again, the need to feel his arms around her, to be embraced. His warm breath on her neck, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.

"Amber?"

His voice was quiet, but not quite a whisper. Her eyes darted towards him. It had been three years since she walked out on him. She had felt she had changed so much – grew her hair out, changed her style, gained some tattoos. Now here she was feeling like that scared, unsure little girl.

She had heard in passing conversation that Archie was having a rough time with the Mayor. A very difficult woman to like even harder to get along with; She heard he was working with Henry although that was as far as the rumour went.

His voice broke her trail of thought

"It's been a long time; why don't you sit down and we can talk about what you've been up to?"

Wiping away the remaining tears with the backs of her fingers, Amber made her way back to the couch. The couch was made of old brown leather, it felt warm to her touch and the comfort engulfed her like an old friend as she sat back down. Letting out a faint sigh, Amber gently stroked the seat beside her. A slight smile began setting itself on her face. Her worries and fears felt as though they had been washed away once again by a calming breeze rushing past the window.

Again he waited ... as thought time wasn't an issue. Just like he always had; with the back of her hand, Amber moved the stray hairs from her face pushing it behind her ears revealing her sparkling hazel green eyes.

They told Archie more than any words ever could. The emptiness, the insecurity, her body language backed his initial thoughts. It saddened him to see her this way, she had once showed so much promise ... and now ... before him sat a shell of the person he had once deeply cared for.

He knew her story, her background. She had just disconnected herself from everyone; she had begun to hold anything and everything to herself. It took Archie a long time before she would even speak to him. Her mother was the one who had introduced them, in the hope that he could get her to open up. The beginning was hard she would miss appointments, even refused to talk. Then something just clicked although he couldn't quiet recall what happened.

Tilting her head slightly she looked at him with interest. Biding his time Archie waited to see what she had in mind. A soft smile crossed her face; clearing her throat she straightened her look.

"I've missed talking to you Archie" looking deeper in to his eyes, she could tell that he was a little lost for words.

"Ok... I'll start that shall I? How are you Archie? ... I know it's been a long time but ... you don't seem to have changed a bit ... your office has a bit I guess"

Looking around she noticed his lucky umbrella leaning on the side of his desk on the far side of the room. She could see the warm smile returning to his face as she continued.

"I see your lucky umbrella is never far away ... I remember how you used to catch me leaving the store in the pouring rain, never with a sweater in to keep me warm or dry. There was one time you ran over just to shelter me; rain was coming down by the bucket load ... we were both soaked that day. You were worse than me."

Archie leaned forward in his chair his arms using his knees for support. He nodded for her to continue.

"You'd always tell me off just like my grams; used to, telling me I'd catch my death of cold. It was that time you wrapped your coat around me ... you insisted that you'd be ok. You held me close and we ran into Mr Gold's pawn shop till the rain passed. We looked like a pair of drowned rats."

She could sense Archie nodding perhaps even blushing at the thought of an embarrassing moment.

"You were the only one I could ever talk to Archie, the only one I felt comfortable talking to. You listened with interest when no one else would."

His smile faded as a more serious expression took over "Then what changed?"

"I – don't know, I guess I was worried that it felt like I was wasting your time. You were pleased that, I'd been making progress. But I found it hard, trying to be the person you wanted me to be, - the person you hoped I'd become. I sorta guessed I hated you for that."

Pulling up her knees to her chest, Amber wrapped her arms around them, holding them tight to make her feel more secure, more in control of her own action. To busy lost within her own thoughts she failed to notice Archie had sat himself beside her. He wrapped an arm around her and gently pulled her towards him. He gently began stoking the space between her shoulder and elbow. He was aware his actions were not professional but technically Amber was no longer a client and a shoulder to cry on was what she required of him.

"So that's why you left? ... I thought you could talk to me -"

"Sure Archie ... what did you expect me to say to you? I think your pushing me too hard? You expect too much? – it hurts because - I - can't be who you wanted."

It was then Archie realised that she had come to see him in a different light, for a different purpose. She had not come for some forced upon therapy session, but to make reconnections with an old friend.

"I'm sorry you felt like that, I wanted you to feel more confident, to understand you're a lot more than you gave yourself credit for. You're an amazing person."

Amber moved towards him, positioning herself comfortably under his chin. Letting go of the grip she had on her legs. She wrapped her arms around him. Archie looked down at the young woman in his arms. She wasn't a child, she was 27. But something didn't feel right, he watched as her body seemed to relax. He slowly moved his arms to hold hers in order to get her to look at him.

He gently stroked the contours of her jaw line; "Amber ... it's going to be..."

Within a single movement, he felt her soft gentle lips pressed against his. He showed little resistance parting his lips, allowing her tongue passage as it desperately sought out his own. Holding the tops of her arms in a weak attempt of pushing her away Archie allowed himself to become engulfed in the sensation

His mind was shouting at him, trying to make sense of what he was doing. If word got out about this he feared his job would be on the line. Regina certainly would have a few choice words for him. While his heart urged him on; he deserved a little happiness in his life.

Archie found it difficult to hide the feelings for Emma before, feeling her gentle touch as she stroked his neck those strong feelings came flooding back. But this was wrong -

Ambers body tingled at his slightest touch. She couldn't believe what she was doing; she had acted with her heart rather than her head. The complications of her actions were placed aside as his warm strong hands held her close. Letting out a slight moan he could feel a smile creeping across Amber's face. Regaining strength in his arms Archie resentfully pulled away.

"Archie ... I'm – I'm so sorry, I dunno what ..." her face turned red with embarrassment. "I've got to go I'm gonna be late for my shift."

Watching her leave the room in a hurry, Archie sat back sighing deeply he was unsure what to think or feel. He just hoped it wouldn't be another three years till he saw her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping in Archie's spare room felt daunting, but it was nice of him to offer. She would have been just as pleased is she was offered the couch. The room was small but suited its purpose it was pleasantly furnished and decorated. There was a book stand under the window containing hundreds of books. Most, if not all, books she had never heard of.  
She'd noticed he had left her bag on the bed, with a little note, possibly because she hadn't said two words to him since they met up.

"Just treat the place as it was your own, I know it may not feel like the best situation right now but I'm sure you'll benefit from having a little company. I'll see you in the morning "

He'd put a smiley face in his note?! Amber chuckled slightly. But it was no good, it felt wrong being here, she was sure he was just putting her up to show there were no hard feelings between them. "Hmmm" not the most comforting thought making her only feel worse. Sitting on the bed, she searched her bag everything she'd need was there.

She listened carefully to the outside sounds, it was eerily quiet. Archie had taken Pongo out for a walk, leaving her unsure and alone. She had decided now was the best time to go freshen up, mainly so she could almost guarantee that she would avoid Archie until the following morning. Grabbing a few essentials from her bag, toothbrush and paste, pyjamas and towel, she made her was to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

It wasn't long when Archie returned from his walk with Pongo. He had to admit he enjoyed the walk just as much, walking the streets of the quiet little town, no one around to distract you from your thoughts. After locking up he placed his keys on the coffee table, then took the lead off Pongo.

Looking around he seemed a little put out, at, not finding his new guest around to greet him. Thinking in her shoes he understood, there were still some issues that needed resolving. Pongo ran upstairs tired from his long walk he jumped onto his spot of the bed. Archie followed him to keep an eye on him.

On passing the bathroom, he could hear singing, only slight in volume. The song was from an old classic, Cyndi Lauper he believed -

"If you're lost, you can look and you will find me. Time after time, if you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting, time after time."

Archie smiled to himself, she had such a sweet voice. After checking on Pongo, he headed back down stairs. He sat down in his favourite chair in front of the warm fire looking at his lucky umbrella hanging near the door. He began thinking about the memory. Amber had revisited with him a few days earlier.

He had remembered that time very well. Mr Gold was not too impressed, with them dripping on his shop floor. But it was one of the few times he had heard her laugh, a laugh that brought some warmth to his heart, as he laughed with her.

He moved the wet hair from her face; he remembered how the action just came naturally with no thought behind it. Amber looked at him and smiled, pulling Archie's coat further closed.

"Your glasses are becoming a little steamed up" she whispered gently to him and as if by magic Mr Gold appeared behind him presenting him a tissue. Archie thanked him and began cleaning his glasses. He watched as Amber, although the view was hazy, as she looked at Mr Gold with some confusion. "Weren't you just ..."  
Gold began mirroring her confused image "yes dearie?" watching her become lost for words. Archie couldn't help but feel protective as Amber looked away; almost dismissing the fact she had spoken at all. Gold's glare was daunting, it was an image that most suited him, making people look up to him and maybe even fear his presence. Replacing his glasses, Archie could see more clearly, the admiration, in the face of the young woman looking up at him.

"That's better" she wiped a rain drop from the side of his face. Archie could feel his face burning red. Turning back towards Mr Gold he thanked him again.

"Not a problem Mr Hopper, anything to help; speaking of help is there, in, any way I can assist you further or are you just hanging around till the rain finishes?"

His concentration was broken by hearing the bathroom door unlock and slowly open. He knew it best not to say anything. She was timid as it was, around him, and he had no intention of making matters worse.

Time past quickly, and it was getting late. Archie could feel his eyes getting heavy, "time for bed I think" standing up from his chair. He quickly stretched before heading upstairs to his room.  
It had been a while since Amber had called in. Approaching her room, Archie gently tapped on her door while entering, Amber was sound asleep her body all curled up, cuddling up the corner of the blanket. He could just make out her quiet breathing.

Smiling to himself he quietly closed the door and returned to his room. Pongo looked up to greet him. Stroking him gently on the head, Archie got himself ready for bed. He hoped Amber would feel more up for chatting in the morning, as dinner had been an uncomfortable silence.

Thinking of her once again warmed his heart; he fought back to what it felt like holding her, the warmth if her body within his arms, the feeling of her lips pressed tightly against his own. Feeling out faced by emotion Archie wondered what it all meant, was he falling for her or was he just craving this new attention? Pongo let out a slight groan "I think your right boy I think I'm reading too much into things" removing his glasses Archie readied himself for sleep.


End file.
